Vs. Meowth
Vs. Meowth is the fifth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 5/20/15. Story Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway are traveling towards Olivine City, when they walk in front of a large mansion. Conway: Wow! It’s huge! I wonder who lives here. Elise: Eh, it’s not too elaborate. Conway: You say that as if you have experience with that. Elise: (Nervously) Uh, yeah, well Meowth: Meow! A Meowth comes running out of the bushes, on all fours, as it takes off. A butler that looks exactly like Sebastian comes running behind it, exhausted. Elise: Sebastian?! Sebastian: (Panting) How’d you know my name? Have we met? Elise: Uh, no! No, no. (Looks away) You just look like someone I know. Sebastian: Oh, you must mean one of my brothers. Ah! What am I doing, socializing?! Meowth! Sebastian continues to chase, as Meowth was sitting on the road, grooming itself as it waited. Sebastian lunges for Meowth, as it runs off down the street. Elise was running after Sebastian, Ian and Conway close behind. Elise: We have to help him! Togepi: Toge, toge! Ian: Why? Elise: Just do it! Ian: (Sighs) Bayleef. Help out. Aromatherapy. Bayleef: Bay! Bayleef tilts her head down, releasing a multi-colored aroma. Meowth gets a whiff of it, and stops, mesmerized by the aroma. Sebastian then grabs Meowth, who starts struggling. Meowth: Meow! Sebastian: Gotcha! You shall return back to the Madam! (He turns to the group.) Thank you so much for your help. To repay you, I’d like to invite you in and introduce you to the Madam. Elise: Of course! We’d be honored. Ian: We would be? (Elise elbows him.) Ow. I mean, yeah. We would. End Scene The group is inside a large living room, with reddish pink drapery all over. Madam Muchmoney is on the red couch, squeezing Meowth, which was trying to break free. Muchmoney: Oh, thank you so much for bringing my sweet little Meowth back to me! It’s such a curious thing, but doesn’t know what’s out there. (In baby voice) Don’t you, my little Meowth? Meowth: (Sighing) Meow. Ian: It doesn’t look happy. Elise: Ian! You’re being rude! I apologize for my friend here. He isn’t used to such an extravagant life style such as your own. Muchmoney: Oh, it’s fine. Not everyone can be born into money. Ian gets a scowl, when Conway leans in. Conway: (Whispering) Let Elise do the talking. She seems to know what she’s doing. Ian: (Whispering) Fine. Ian gets up, and sits over on the floor, where Bayleef was lying down, and Togepi was playing with her leaves. Togepi: Toge, toge! Elise: So, if I may ask, how long have you had that Meowth? Muchmoney: Oh, I’ve had it since it was a little one. I’ve given it nothing but the best of treatment. I don’t know why it keeps running away. Conway: Keeps running away? Has this happened before? Muchmoney: Oh, yes. It seems to run off just about everyday now. Conway: If I may ask, is it getting plenty of exercise? Sometimes Pokémon act out if they feel couped up. Muchmoney: Oh, yes. Sebastian walks it on our indoor track everyday. Ian: Ha! The group looks over, Ian lying back on Bayleef, which seems in heaven. Togepi starts wandering back towards the couch. Muchmoney: What did that mean? Elise: I think he means that Pokémon need to be exposed to the outdoors. That is their natural habitat. Muchmoney: And let it run around like a scoundrel?! I won’t allow it! Togepi: Toge, toge! Muchmoney looks down, seeing Togepi was reaching up towards Meowth’s tail. Meowth spots this too, and waves its tail, entertaining Togepi. Togepi: Toge, toge! Elise: Madam Muchmoney, why not let Meowth play with Togepi there? It seems like the two want to. Muchmoney: You can tell something like that?! Well, I guess it’s alright. (In baby voice) Okay, baby. Go ahead and play with your new friend! She lets go of Meowth, which hops out of her arms with no hesitation. It lands on all four, as Togepi reaches for Meowth’s tail. Meowth raises it up and down, keeping Togepi happy. Meowth then starts walking, Togepi following. Elise: See? It’s important for Pokémon to interact and explore. Have you ever tried battling before? Muchmoney: Oh, heavens no! I would never let my adorable Meowth fight in a barbaric fight! Conway: But engaging in battles is a way to connect with your Pokémon better. Perhaps if you battled, and bonded with Meowth, it wouldn’t run away as much. Muchmoney: You think so? Elise: Yes. If you’d allow it, I’d be honored to be your battling opponent. Muchmoney: (Sighs) Very well. I shall accept your request. End Scene Ian: (Pouting) Why do I have to help her? The group are in the back yard, which was an expansive field full of hedges. Ian looks upset, as Elise and Conway talk to him. Elise: She’s never battled before! She needs to see your confidence and tap into your experience. Ian: Conway can do that equally as well. Conway: But you’re the one who has no problem on telling her what she needs to hear. You have no filter in that regard. Ian: I have a bias against helping helpless people. Elise: Then try to make her less helpless. Please, do it for me. Ian: (Sighs) Fine. But know I’m doing this for that Meowth. Ian walks over to Madam Muchmoney and Sebastian, Muchmoney grooming Meowth. Ian: What are you doing? Muchmoney: Getting my dear little Meowth ready for its battle debut! Ian: It’s just going to get dirty anyway. Muchmoney: Maybe, but it’ll still be the best appearing battler! (In baby voice) Won’t you, my little sweetie kins? Meowth: (Indifferent) Meowth. Ian: Okay, listen up. I’ve been asked to help you battle, so we’re going to set some ground rules now. First off, stop talking like that. In battle, you have to be rough and tough. Muchmoney: But, that’s not Ian: Second, I will help you figure out what to do, not tell you. Third, you must remain calm no matter what happens. If you get upset, so will Meowth. Muchmoney: But, this isn’t a serious match. It’s just for fun. Ian: Does Meowth agree with you? In this battle, I want you to try to win. Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning Meowth. Pokédex: Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. This Pokémon explores at night looking for shiny objects. It uses its signature move Pay Day to create shiny coins. Ian: Meowth’s moves are Scratch, Growl and Pay Day. Scratch uses its claws, Growl uses a roar, and Pay Day is a distance move. You ready? Muchmoney: Uh, I’m not sure if Ian: Let’s go. They go over to the open field, which is serving as their battlefield. Conway is refereeing. Conway: This battle will now begin! Each side will use one Pokémon, and the winner will be the trainer with a Pokémon left standing. Elise: Go, Snubbull! She throws her Pokéball, choosing Snubbull. Snubbull: Snubbull! Muchmoney: Uh, okay. Go, Meowth! Meowth: (Excitedly) Meowth! Meowth hops onto the field. Elise: Snubbull, go for Head Butt! Snubbull charges in head first, Muchmoney freaking out. Muchmoney: Ah! It’s coming right at us! Ian: You can dodge or attack. Don’t wait for the attack to hit. Muchmoney: Okay, uh, what were those attacks again? Snubbull Head Butts Meowth, it rolling backwards. Muchmoney: (In baby tone) Are you okay, my Ian: I said no baby voice! Keep serious, and go on the offensive! Muchmoney: Uh, fine. Use Scratch! Meowth extends its claws, as it charges at Snubbull. Elise: Dodge it! And use Bite! Snubbull side steps around Meowth’s Scratch, and Bites down on Meowth’s tail. Meowth: (In pain) Meowth! Meowth starts running in circles, screaming in pain. Muchmoney: Oh, why did I agree to this? This is way too much for Meowth. Ian: Too much for Meowth, or too much for you? Ian steps forward, by Muchmoney’s side. She sees his stern face, backing away slightly. Ian: Meowth, Growl. Meowth reacts instantly, and releases a Growl, startling Snubbull, it letting go. Meowth runs back over to Ian and Muchmoney. Meowth has a determined face. Meowth: Meowth! Muchmoney: Meowth? You want to fight? Ian: You need to step up to what Meowth wants. Not what you think is appropriate. Finish the fight, and be proud. Muchmoney takes a deep breath, then exhales. Her face is then serious, as Meowth responds. Meowth: (Excitedly) Meow! Muchmoney: Now, then my Meowth! Let’s show them a Pay Day! Meowth’s head charm glows, as it forms several disc shaped orbs, firing them. They hit Snubbull, coins bouncing off Snubbull afterwards. Snubbull is knocked back, as it roars. Snubbull: Snub! Elise: You did it, Madam Muchmoney! That was an excellent combo! Now, let’s go Snubbull! Snubbull charges in, as it opens its mouth. Fire forms, as the fire takes the shape of fire fangs. Elise: What’s that? Conway: That’s Fire Fang! Muchmoney: Don’t back down! Use Scratch! Meowth charges in with Scratch, the two attacks clashing, the two landing past each other. Snubbull’s Fire Fangs fade, as Meowth falls, defeated. Conway: Meowth is unable to battle! The winner is Snubbull and the victor is Elise! Elise: Yes! Awesome job, Snubbull! Elise runs over, hugging Snubbull. Snubbull: Snub! Muchmoney picks Meowth up, cuddling it. Muchmoney: There, there, Meowth. It’s okay. That was incredible. How about we start having battles more often? Meowth: (Happy) Meow. Muchmoney stands up, going over to Elise. Muchmoney: Thank you so much for this battle, Elise. It’s shown me what I need to do. And thank you, Ian. Your manners could use some work, but you know what you’re doing. Ian: Sure thing. Bayleef: Bay! Main Events * Elise's Snubbull learns Fire Fang. Characters * Elise (main character) * Ian * Conway * Madam Muchmoney * Sebastian Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Snubbull (Elise's) * Meowth (Muchmoney's) Trivia * This episode is an inversion of the Snubbull arc in the anime, where Muchmoney owns a Meowth instead. ** Snubbull biting Meowth's tail is also a reference to that anime relationship. * Ian is shown to have little patience for those who just treat Pokémon like pets, and not allowing them to explore. ** Ian is also against the lavish lifestyle of the rich. * It's hinted that Sebastian, like Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, has multiple brothers, all of them being butlers. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise